


Test Flights

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Shiho is working for Orb now.





	Test Flights

**Author's Note:**

> For femslashficlets 162 - accent.

Erica seemed pleased with the numbers on her screen, but Cagalli was distracted from the test mobile suit's performance by its pilot climbing out of the cockpit. Shiho had come to Orb after a mess of political unrest and impressive turnovers in the defense program in the PLANTs. She'd intended to head on to South America, which was why Cagalli was sure she wasn't a spy. 

But Erica had heard enough rumors and with a nice offer on the table, Shiho had signed on with Morgenroete. 

Cagalli had not minded at all. 

Shiho was a fantastic pilot and knew how to push Erica's engineering to its max. And sure, Cagalli had things she should have been doing instead of watching test flights, but she was able to multitask. Mostly. 

Shiho, however, looked amazing in a flightsuit - this one was custom-made and shared accent colors with the mobile suit she'd been testing. The effect was impressive and hard to look away from. 

Once Shiho was on the ground, her eyes met Cagalli's and she smiled. 

Her attention turned to Erica, though, very quickly. "It had a lot of... rattle once I started pushing it. Too much resistance in the shoulders, too."

Erica nodded. "I can see that on here." She flipped her laptop's screen around for Shiho to look at. "I have some ideas on the resistance, but I'll have to get some second opinions on the rest. We'll try again tomorrow?"

Shiho nodded. "Sounds good." 

"I'll send you both a schedule as soon as I can," Erica said. She winked and gave Cagalli a little wave. "Go get some rest, you two."

"We will," Shiho replied with a little nod. "You too?"

"Eventually." Erica chuckled. 

Well, they could get dinner, at least, and bring something back for Erica and all spend the night working on the mobile suit. It wasn't terribly romantic, but it worked for them. 

Cagalli reached for Shiho's hand. 

Just as Shiho reached for hers.


End file.
